


Underneath the mistletoe, Hold me tight and kiss me slow

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season 3, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: The title comes from the song Extraordinary Merry Christmas from the episode of the same name, sung by Darren Criss (Blaine) and Lea Michele (Rachel). During the afterglow after sex, Kurt and Blaine exchange one more gift to each other. That's basically the whole premise.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 15





	Underneath the mistletoe, Hold me tight and kiss me slow

Kurt smiles as he's held in Blaine's loving, strong arms. Making love just kept getting better and better the more they practice with each other. Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt simply hums in bliss, slowly falling sleepy while coming down from his high. Blaine's curls were now hanging low and against Kurt's shoulder. It took everything in him not to let his fingers tangle themselves in them.   
  
"This has been the best Christmas yet," Blaine speaks softly, which is almost deafening against the only other noise in that night's soundtrack being the crackling of Blaine's room's fireplace. Creating a soothing warmth and pleasant smell.   
  
"You could say that again." Kurt looks up at the boy and they grin with glee and share a kiss. They hum against each other's lips as their tongues move together. Before slowly releasing to get some air.  
  
"I actually have one last present for you..." Kurt says as they break away.  
  
"So do I...mine's in the closet."  
  
"Mine's downstairs. I'll put on some pajamas and meet you in the living room. Sound good?" Kurt asks.  
  
"Sounds amazing," Blaine replies. Kurt grins and gets up, sliding on some boxers and a baggy t-shirt splattered in worn-out, faded colors.

* * *

  
They met up in the living room in front of the fireplace. Just enjoying each other's presence at first before Blaine made the first move.  
  
"So...um. Here." He holds out a medium-sized box. Neatly wrapped with deep blue wrapping paper that was decorated with silvery snowflakes.  
  
"You've been working on your wrap job..." Kurt comments.  
  
"That job at the Westerville mall really helped." Both boys smile and Kurt carefully unwraps the tapestry of paper, too proud of his boyfriend's progress to rip it open. Inside is a red box with a lid, golden, glittery swirls decorating every inch.   
  
"I wonder what it is..." He shakes it next to ear but just hears the jumbling around of the gift inside; not a great indicator, really. He takes the lid off and his mesmerized. "Blaine...this is-oh my god!" Inside was a canvas. Painted on it was a recreation of a selfie Kurt took of them when he stayed over at Blaine's for the first time. "You went through all this trouble to get a professional painter to do this?! I-I-" Kurt stammers.  
  
"Actually wasn't much trouble. My dad knows a guy, and since I've been helping him learn his LGBT knowledge, he agreed to help make one of your Christmas presents possible. I was so happy and relieved when he told me he would do it! You have no idea!"   
  
"Still Blaine...the fact that you...thought of it. It makes me so happy to be your boyfriend." He hugs him tight, tears of joy spilling down his cheeks. "I love you so much...it hurt just a little bit. My heart aches when you're not around." He lets go to present his gift.  
  
"Ok...enough over emotion," Kurt wipes his eyes, "Here." He hands Blaine a small box, only decoration being a neatly tied gold and silver ribbon. Blaine unties it and takes off the lid. Only to be mesmerized himself. "Kurt-" Inside was a little yellow bird broach.   
  
"I figured since Pav passed...you might want a little something to remind you of him so-"  
  
"Kurt it's perfect, I love you so much." They kiss and hold each other for a good while. After letting go, they look in each other's eyes and grin. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"Round 2?" Kurt questions.  
  
"You're the perfect boyfriend, I swear!" They kiss quick and sprint upstairs.

* * *

  
They cuddle close in bed as tiredness finally whips them real good. No waking up more from this one. But before sleeping, they have one more conversation to close out Christmas.  
  
"I really liked that song you wrote with Rachel...even though I wish I would've sung it with you. Especially that one line: _Underneath the mistletoe..._ _Hold me tight and kiss me slow..._ " He kisses Blaine after singing the second line.  
  
"Mmmmm. I wish I could've sung it with you to. How about next year for our Annual Christmas duet?" Blaine suggests.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Kurt looks over at the clock on Blaine's nightstand. "12:01...Happy Boxing Day." Kurt teases.  
  
"Oh haha. You're not gonna let me live that down, are you." Kurt shakes his head while speaking a tiny 'uh uh'. "Well we should probably get to bed. How does sleeping in and Brunch with Organic Lemon Blueberry pancakes sound?"

  
"Oh, I love your Lemon Blueberry Pancakes," Kurt says with a yawn. "Deal...night Blainey." He closes his eyes as the fire slowly dies out, falling asleep in seconds.  
  
"Night Kurt. Merry after Christmas."


End file.
